


【蚌壳】Red is the warmest color

by Ethel99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel99/pseuds/Ethel99
Summary: 恃宠而骄是被喜爱者的特权。





	【蚌壳】Red is the warmest color

最初相处的时候，李相赫觉得自己完全不懂金太敏这孩子，这个在中国出道长大的小打野与一直生长在以辈分鲜明体系严酷著称的LCK的选手们不同，即使面对前辈也毫不羞怯扭捏，性格活跃又强势，俨然一只野生的小兽物，使人觉得新奇有趣，加上看起来十分可爱的外表，一回国就得到了许多选手的偏爱，尤其是李相赫本人。但喜爱归喜爱，他仍对后者恣肆的天性感到惊奇，金太敏就这样心安理得地享受着大家的宠爱，看起来理所当然没有丝毫负担，他想亲近谁便亲近谁，不想玩便直截了当地拒绝，就连被曹荣仁惯得有些脾气的朴载赫在他面前也只有低声下气的份儿 。  
“哥居然在纠结这种事吗？”金太敏有些吃惊地撇了撇嘴，嘟囔道：“什么嘛，又不是我逼着他们喜欢我的。”  
凌晨两点半的首尔，明明已经到了春天的尾巴，夜风还有些寒意，他们俩站在基地门口等着说要一起吃夜宵却还没见人影的朴辰成，金太敏无聊到去踢路边的小石子：“被喜欢当然要任性一点，而且明明哥才是那个被所有人喜爱着的人吧。”  
“恃宠而骄，就是被喜爱者的特权啊。”

金太敏的话还犹在耳边，李相赫觉得自己一定是被庆功宴上的酒精糊了脑子，不然他怎么会主动与裴俊植搭话，还说了些什么“跟我一块儿去台湾”的胡话；又怎么会轻易地就跟裴俊植回了之前同居的公寓，甚至放任男人又搂腰又撒娇，从自己身上摸到了声称早就扔掉的钥匙。  
他们一进屋连灯都没来得及开就迫不及待地拥吻在一起，周围万籁俱寂，无关的一切都被关在门外，在黑暗中只有彼此是唯一真实的存在，除了心跳和喘息之外什么都听不到，直到再不呼吸新鲜空气会死掉才不得不暂时分开。二十多年来头一次，李相赫觉得自己无法承受这样强烈的情绪波动，快乐，难过，委屈，激动，诸多复杂的情绪如潮水纷至沓来，满满当当挤在心头那块狭小空间里，使他怀疑这颗剧烈跳动的心脏下一刻就会脱离自己的掌控，从这具躯体里跳出来。  
借着月光他注视裴俊植的脸，不知道是不是因为cosplay的妆还没卸干净的缘故，眼前的人与他记忆里的模样有些出入，当然一如既往地帅气英俊，只是……有些不真实。他好奇地伸手去摸裴俊植颧骨上红色的涂鸦，稍微用力试图把它擦掉，却被人捉住了手腕带到唇边，后者缓慢而认真地在手背上落下细密的吻。  
“应该是蓝色的。”他突然说起不相关的话。   
“什么？”  
“伊泽瑞尔，是蓝色的。”  
有时候他的关注点总会落在奇怪的地方，会说一些让人摸不着头脑的话，幸好是裴俊植，是了解他的一千八百种小毛病胜过了解自己的裴俊植。  
“因为T1是红色的，faker也是红色的，那么我也是红色的伊泽瑞尔。”

像熟透的蜜桃从树下掉下来摔得稀烂，一时间空气中全是甜腻的桃香。几乎挤了整只润滑剂在掌心里，然后同他十指相扣，指腹摩挲过他玲珑骨节，情人的手指交织在一块推搡纠缠，把润滑弄得满手都是，色情意味不言而喻。  
桃子的味道使他联想到曾经看过的某部同性电影，说看过也不准确，他和裴俊植费心尽力地启动了基本没怎么用过的电视，试图像普通情侣一般消磨假期时光，但两个人实在不是什么文艺片爱好者，没心思去弄明白电影中的晦涩情感，只有在地毯上做爱的心思。  
于是任凭着电影继续播放，说着要好好欣赏的人却赤条条地滚作一团，裴俊植凑过去想吻他的嘴却被偏头躲开，转而去亲人的眼睑又被他用空闲的左手挡住，来回这样好几次，逗得他好脾气的男友不满地咬了一口脖颈上的嫩肉，喘着气问：“怎么了？”  
“你还没答应我——”他故意拖长尾音，却迟迟不说明要答应什么，猫唇狡猾地翘起，一副不达目的不罢休的模样。  
“什么呀？”裴俊植有时候也会忘记究竟是哪里又惹到了自己的小气男朋友，是训练赛的时候专注推线没能来帮他守蓝buff，还是不小心在直播里爆了他的黑历史，他们有太多鸡毛蒜皮的小事可以拉扯，但这些都不重要，重要的是——  
“我什么不答应你？”

回忆在强烈的快感的顶撞中戛然而止，现实是此刻他正蛰伏在男人的身下，柔软顺服地任凭男人的欲望在自己身上驰骋。裴俊植一边亲吻他的肩胛骨一边抱怨他不够专心，然后像是要惩罚他分心似的，曲起他的小腿，使身体摆出更易承受的姿态，每一下都如同楔子重重撞击在他的敏感点上，呻吟声顿时高了一度。  
意乱情迷间他的手紧紧抓着床单把柔软的布料扯得凌乱，裴俊植腾了只手覆上来，抚过青年手背因为用力突出的青筋，像抚平一张发皱的纸，锲而不舍地撬开紧闭的缝隙执着地要将自己的手指挤进去，直到两人的手终于严丝合缝扣在一块，如同榫卯。  
最终，裴俊植也没有追究那把被他随身带着的钥匙，他也没有问房子的摆设为什么和从前一样，这个世界上有些事物不需要语言的累述，峡谷战场瞬息万变，一秒之内他能找到五个开战的理由，若要一个一个说清楚，早就错失了最完美的时机。  
好在他们确有这种不言而喻的默契。

李相赫是被清晨的阳光吵醒的，半梦半醒的浑噩间他模糊瞥见窗台上的蔷薇一簇一簇开得艳丽。  
最初搬进来的时候他们什么都不懂，由着性子买了许多绿植却没有时间照料，等满世界参加完比赛回来一看只剩下满地枯叶。于是后来学聪明了，全换成生命力顽强且耐旱的植物。从前春天日程紧，只有那么三四个日子他们会抛开比赛的烦恼回到这里相拥而眠，醒来入眼便是盎然绿意；夏天炎热，他怕冷不肯把空调温度开低，裴俊植只好在房间里铺竹席乘凉；秋天的时候他们基本都在国外忙世界赛；等到冬天，尘埃落定，他们终于有了长假。他像冬眠的熊一样把自己圈在温暖的被褥里从早睡到晚，偶尔醒来时碰巧遇到下雪天，他兴趣来了会赤脚走到窗边，隔着透明玻璃看雪花落在常青叶子上。而裴俊植总会从身后搂过来，用珊瑚绒的毛毯把他裹得严实，在几乎被静止的时光里跟他咬耳朵说“新年快乐”。  
年年岁岁如此，以至于让他错觉会永远如此。  
在他想起更多之前，照在他眼皮上的阳光突然一暗。他半眯眼发现是裴俊植起床拉上了窗帘，于是不满地踹了踹被子。  
“我吵醒你了？”  
他摇摇头不置可否，含糊地喃喃：“花……”  
自从去年转会期他单方面认定分手后就没再来过这间公寓，虽然也有赌气的成分，但更多是因为忙着和新队友们磨合，春季赛前期的成绩也不算好，实在腾不出时间。裴俊植刚开春就飞去北美，按理说无人照料的植物早该奄奄一息才对。  
“开得很好是吧？”裴俊植坐到床边来跟他说话。“我走之前特地拜托了赫奎。”  
缩在被窝里的李相赫即使困得要死也不肯放过毒舌校友的机会：“他能照顾好自己就不错了。”  
“你别让他听到了。否则他说不定就把你的花养死了。”  
他显然被“你的花”这个称呼取悦了，冷哼一声不再反驳，上扬的嘴角却昭示了他的好心情，从被子里伸出两只手举着。裴俊植心领神会，立刻钻进被子里任着自己的男朋友像树袋熊一样手脚并用地缠上来。  
“你还没答应我——”他在男人耳边嘟囔。  
“什么呀。”裴先生开始装作听不懂的样子，“我已经是前男友了吧，是前男友诶——”  
“睡着了听不见。”  
“阿尼，怎么越来越像小朋友了？”  
在他撑不住困意彻底陷入梦乡之前，李相赫终于等到了熟悉的回应。  
“好啦好啦，我什么都不答应你？”  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 来灵感的时候想写的是《春光乍泄》那种，结果中间加了好多其他的感觉，最后有点四不像了。
> 
> 写不来他俩的肉，因为他俩的感觉真的太纯太老夫老妻了，很难黄起来所以只能打打擦边球。大概是春决胜利后，前男友见面干柴烈火顺带重修旧好的故事。我总是不想把他们写得很俗很恋爱脑，所以我写的东西好像都不那么甜，现实的爱情没有那么多谁非谁不可，人都是要向前看的。很想说明的一点是分手之后相赫戴在身上的公寓钥匙，小裴没有改变的公寓里的摆设（保持了他们同居时候的样子），想表达的是一种他们俩平淡理性的态度，有些人有些事忘不掉就放在那儿吧，生活照样继续，时光磨平一切，那些曾经以为忘不掉的事物很久之后回头看，就会发现自己已经忘记很久了。
> 
> 但这篇里他们在释怀之前就先和好啦。
> 
> 最初蚌壳戳我的点在于他们过分默契。这种默契是相赫不说话单眼神示意小裴就知道他要什么，他说什么小裴就有求必应。（小裴真的是完美男友啊）现在后知后觉发现相赫是真的很在意裴（带上cp滤镜所以我只提小裴）离开这件事，他在不同场合至少表达了三次“对去年队友离开很遗憾”（专题采访一次，赛前垃圾话一次，赛后采访一次），想想以前他都是出摊不认的，今年一提到离开的队友就情绪管理失败，想来小裴真的是他的特殊位。


End file.
